The Game of Life and Death
by ClaraForever
Summary: Second sequel to "Oswin Returns". The fall of the Ponds is near. Fortunately, The Doctor still has Oswin, and they travel to Las Vegas to take their minds off things. But one casino hides a sinister secret.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game of Life...and Death**

**(**Sequel Two of "Oswin Returns")

DISCLAIMER : Doctor Who and all of its' characters all belong to the BBC.

A/N : Oswin's adventures continue, and I would like to thank the hundreds of people who have viewed the "Oswin Returns" series so far (don't be shy - review / favourite / follow please :) !) On this occasion I would like to thank rycbarm123, and Joyce LaKee for their invaluable support. Hope you like the story !

An interesting point was raised by rycbarm123, that Oswin should die as she _is _the impossible girl for a reason. Yes, Oswin did die at the Asylum - becoming a Dalek - and most importantly she saved The Doctor - thus fulfilling her role _as an echo_ - but what happens after that...

XX xx XX

**Chapter One : Home Truths.**

"Now, turn that wheel to adjust the speed...no, no, too much - we don't want to overrun the edge of the Universe...Hmm, that reminds me of a nice restaurant with a great view...of nothing..."

The Doctor was teaching Oswin how to drive the TARDIS. Being a natural genius in computers and electronics, Oswin appeared to be doing quite well - despite getting the feeling that The Doctor was panicking more than he should - at almost _every_ touch Oswin had of the console.

"You know, if this is the basic mode, I'm sure I could handle the advanced stuff...Is it because I'm a girl ?" Oswin said as she flicked a switch.

"No, of course not..." The Doctor said with a straight face...before sniggering as soon as Oswin's head turned away from him. Oswin wasn't deaf, and shot back a glance that could kill.

"Now Oswin, keep your eye on the screen, as soon as the crosshairs meet, pull the brake lever - GENTLY, and oh...yes, that's it...we're home !"

Oswin beamed as she looked at The Doctor. She was feeling quite chuffed with herself. However, the smile faded a little as The Doctor seemed less impressed - _more relieved._

_"_Hmm, not bad Oswin...except the bit when you almost sent us into a black hole...But anyway, here we are - Blackpool, United Kingdom, Earth...and bingo ! I do believe we have arrived at your mum's house...Oh, wait, one more check...yes, the time is correct...Hmm, I remember the last time we attempted to get here..."

_"_Yes, we ended up in the 1980s - and I wasn't even born yet ! Although I still remember you swimming in the sewage...er, no, the sea..." Oswin sniggered.

"Oooh, shut up !" cried The Doctor as he turned a shade of crimson.

XX xx XX

"Are you sure you don't want to say hello to mum ?" Oswin said, as she zipped up her trolley bag. The zip got stuck, probably because the case was a little full of souvenirs and clothes from their recent trip to Hong Kong. Oswin grunted as she tried to free the zip.

_"_Erm, I'm not so good with meeting in-laws...I - I mean the parents of my companions. I remember being the focus of the amorous advances of one once..." The Doctor dipped his head, and a blank expression appeared on his face.

_He thought back to his beloved Rose, when he first met her mother - and almost got strangled by an Auton arm left in their flat._

"Please, please, at least say hello" Oswin pleaded, looking like she was going to cry. _Use the puppy dog eyes - with tears trick...it usually works, she thought._

"Erm, erm, OK then...just a hello, OK ?!" a reluctant Doctor said before sighing.

Oswin smiled, and kissed The Doctor on the forehead. "Shall we ?"

Leaving The TARDIS, Oswin and The Doctor were in a pleasant suburb of semi-detached homes, with greenery in abundance. An elderly man was clipping his hedge, and while The Doctor said "hello" on passing, the man simply looked away without any sign of emotion.

"Charming fellow - nice to see you as well...nice day it is too !" The Doctor said, before Oswin playfully hit him on the shoulder with a slight snigger.

They arrived at one house with a red door, with a flower basket hanging above it, which contained a lovely assortment of red, and blue pansies. To the side, the lawn was prim, with a small rose bush in the centre. Oswin took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, the net curtains of one of the windows was drawn slightly, with a woman curiously looking out. She smiled when she noticed Oswin.

The red door opened, and a middle-aged woman appeared. She was about a foot taller than Oswin, and looked quite similar with brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a red cardigan above a plain blue pair of trousers. Smiling, she immediately gave Oswin a big hug, then pulled away to look at the pair in front of her.

"Oswin my dear ! I thought you were out amongst the stars on the Alaska ! Weren't you supposed to be away for four months ?. Why are you back so soon ?...You haven't been sacked, have you ?! Uncle White pulled a lot of strings to get you that job..."

The Doctor looked at Oswin, and noticed that her eyes were welling up. She grabbed the woman and sobbed as she held her tightly.

"Oh mum, I missed you so much...I thought, I - I..."

Clearly very surprised, Oswin's mum placed her hand on Oswin's back before saying "what's the matter dear ? What happened to you, my sweetie ?!"

Oswin pulled away, wiping away some tears. "Oh, erm, nothing..." she looked at The Doctor, before returning her attention to her mother. "It's just that I - I quit, as I missed you so, so much...Erm, the work was getting a little erm... _robotic..._"

"Oh my dear, you shouldn't have. I'll always be here for you...What will you do now ?" Oswin's mum looked towards The Doctor. "Erm, and who is this gentleman ?"

"Oh, mum, this is The Doctor...he's erm, a friend of mine...my boyfriend." Oswin stamped on The Doctor's foot before he could say a word. He let out a slight yelp before Oswin continued. "Doctor, this is Vivian Oswald, my mum".

"Well, well, my little Oswin finally found a nice man then" Vivian smiled up at The Doctor, and offered her hand for him to shake. "I do hope you are looking after my little girl".

"Oh yes, I feel very lucky to have her by my side" The Doctor said as she shook Vivian's hand. Oswin smiled at The Doctor, but the smile faded a little when The Doctor tried to fulfil his pledge_ just_ to say "hello" to Oswin's mum.

"It's a big pleasure to see you, Mrs Oswald, but I'm afraid I must be going as I have some work to do, and..and... an appointment with, with...my chiropodist. Big chilblains you see ! - Very nasty blighters they are ! But I promise you, next time we can have a long chat so you can know me better". The Doctor fidgeted a little, before straightening his bowtie.

"That's a pity, well, I won't keep you, and I look forward to seeing you again...Oswin, please come in, I have your favourite chocolate souffle in the oven". Vivian took Oswin's hand as The Doctor kissed Oswin on her forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning Oswin, goodbye Mrs Oswald" The Doctor said, before turning away with a smile on his face. He made his way back towards the TARDIS, as Oswin gave him a longing, sad glance over her shoulder.

XX xx XX

_Thank God that was over with..."Boyfriend ?" - Why did she say that ?!...Not that she wouldn't make a nice...Wait ! - I'm taken, River is still my wife...and the daughter of my little Amelia...Hmm, a day to kill...with a time machine...I wonder what Amy is doing ?... Time for a little visit, I think..._

Ah, the beauty of a time machine. The Doctor could take an extended visit to Amy...and be back "in time for tea" - as he would say - to collect Oswin. Unfortunately it would be a visit that The Doctor would never forget...a visit that included a short excursion...to New York...

**_Location : TARDIS Console Room._**

The Doctor was staring blankly at the console in front of him. _It had happened again. His little Amelia had been taken with her legionnaire husband by a weeping angel. The girl who had waited for him, who had ridden a giant whale with him, had given hope to the greatest painter that had ever lived...was gone._

He slammed his hands down on the console as he fought to stop his tears falling. Beside him was the crumpled last page of _Melody Malone, _with the final words of goodbye from Amy. The console room was quiet where once there was banter, laughter, and activity from him and Mr & Mrs Williams. Even his wife was now gone...gone to finish the book that had started the end of his "adopted family" - the Ponds. The final conversation with River came back into his head...

_"River...they were your parents...I'm sorry..."_

"_It doesn't matter...What matters is...don't travel alone..."_

"_Come with me then, River...I need you..."_

_"Whenever...but not all the time...Only one psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think ?"_

_"Once you've finished the book, and given it to Amy to publish...can you then come with me ?"_

_"Not just yet...I've been asked to take part in a very important expedition...Something about a library...Once that's done, then I'll be back, I promise..."_

_The Library...It couldn't be !...River surely knew what was going to happen ?! - But then again, what time traveller would want to know how - and when they would die..._

_The Doctor went up to River, and suddenly grabbed her, holding her tight. He locked his lips with her, as more tears streamed from his eyes...Pulling away, he choked "I love you River...I, I..."_

_"What's the matter sweetie ?" a very surprised River said "you're acting like you won't see me again..."_

_"Oh, it's erm, nothing...I'll be fine...and waiting for you..." The Doctor wiped the seemingly never ending tears from his eyes, as he made a strained smile._

_River stroked The Doctor's cheek, returning his smile._

_"Ah yes, Amy told me that you rescued a girl at the Dalek Asylum. It makes me feel a little better that you won't be alone, sweetie...What was her name again ?"_

_"Oswin, but she also calls herself Clara..." The Doctor managed to raise a slight (but yet again, strained) smile._

_"CLARA ?!"_

_"What's the matter ?!"_

_"She's supposed to be dead at the Asylum - saving you !"_

_The Doctor gave a puzzled look as he replied "she did die...she was turned into a Dalek...But she saved me, before I returned to get her back...She's now Human again..."_

_River seemed to calm down a little after hearing this. "Well, it seems that history did run its' course then..." After a pause, she shook her head before kissing The Doctor one last time._

_"Don't be sad Doctor, Amy wouldn't want it to be this way..."_

XX xx XX

Oswin was sitting on the living room sofa trying not to fall asleep watching a TV programme about two teenagers who were arguing about who was the worst parent, in front of an increasingly agitated host.

_Where's that Doctor of mine ?! He was supposed to be back two hours ago !_

Suddenly, there was a familiar sound, and a grin emerged on Oswin's face as she turned her head to see the TARDIS materialise on the pavement outside. Leaping off the sofa, she ran outside, but assumed an angry expression as The Doctor came out of his blue box.

"And where did you go ?!...You were supposed to be here three hours ago !" Oswin cried, trying not to raise her voice too much as her mother wasn't far away in the house behind her.

_She only wanted to wind The Doctor up - his reaction when she was "angry" - flailing arms, flustered expressions and maybe some stuttering, was always interesting (& funny) to see._

"I'm sorry" The Doctor croaked. "I, I - was held up..." The Doctor then tried to hide his face from Oswin by looking down.

Oswin had noticed that The Doctor was pale, and had red, puffy eyes. _What happened ?!...Had he been crying ?!..._Oswin walked slowly up to her Doctor, and raised his chin with her small hand.

"What's the matter, my Doctor ?" she whispered, concern written on her pretty face.

After a pause, The Doctor sighed, before saying "my family...Amy, Rory...and River...I won't see them again...they're all gone..."

XX xx XX

Afterword : After the trauma of this chapter - which had to be written, the main story shall start in Chapter Two (coming tomorrow - Sunday the 1st of September 2013), where the pair find themselves in Las Vegas...Where one casino wants more than just money from its' unlucky patrons...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : You are my light in the darkness.**

The Doctor was sat on the floor of the TARDIS console room. For hours he just sat there staring blankly, shedding the occasional tear. It was tearing Oswin apart inside just looking at him like this. But she didn't know what to do - or more precisely, she was afraid at how he would react if she tried to comfort him. She bit her lip, got on her knees, and gave The Doctor a big hug. Holding him tight, she whispered into his chest "please don't be like this, you still have me, don't you ?" Oswin's comforting act seemed to shock The Doctor out of his stupor. Pulling away from Oswin, his gaze caught the eyes of the girl in front of him. He never ceased to be amazed by Oswin's ability to bring a little sunshine into his life. Was it her bubbly personality ? Was it her adorable smile ? Was it her warm nature ? Certainly her beauty had something to do with it as well...he could feel himself being drawn to those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers...The Doctor stroked Oswin's hair, pushing some strands behind her ear. Their faces got closer, as Oswin started to close her eyes...Suddenly remembering that River wasn't dead - yet, The Doctor winced, and stood up, much to the surprise of Oswin, who tumbled back onto the floor.

She frowned a little, before being helped up by The Doctor. "Yes, you're right Oswin, I still have you, and I thank the Universe for that. Without you..." The Doctor looked at Oswin, and held her hands tightly "...I don't know what I would have done...It would be a fate worse than death..." The Doctor embraced Oswin, and she smiled, somewhat relieved "...you're welcome, my Doctor..."

Pulling away again, The Doctor wiped the tear stains from his cheeks as he said "I'm, I'm... sorry you had to leave your mum the way you did, Oswin. I would have loved to have stayed for a chat, but, you know..."

"It's OK, my Doctor, I just said to mum that you had _another _appointment with your lobotomist, and couldn't leave the car..."

The Doctor glared at Oswin. "_Lobotomist_ ?...It was Chiropodist ! I'm not mad you know, even though sometimes I act like a nutter you know ?!" cried The Doctor.

Both started to laugh, and Oswin gave The Doctor another hug. "It's nice to see The Doctor I knew coming back to me..." The Doctor patted his companion on her back, before rushing to the console. "Where do you wanna go, Oswin ?!"

"Oh, I don't know, surprise me...somewhere glamorous maybe..." Oswin beamed at her Doctor.

"Hmm, I think you'll like this place then..." The Doctor said, as the familiar whine of the TARDIS filled the room again...

XX xx XX

"Viva Las Vegas !...Viva Las Vegas !...Viva, viva, Las Vegaaaass !" The Doctor sang - a little out of tune, much to Oswin's amusement.

Oswin's eyes were wide as she looked outside the TARDIS doors, and took a few steps outside. Neon signs were everywhere, their lights darting, forming patterns, and displaying the names of the iconic casinos of the gambling mecca. Obviously The Doctor had solved the problem of the _nightmare in the neon_ - in Hong Kong, so she knew she was safe...or _should be..._Cars moved down The Strip, which was filled with the hustle and bustle of tourists & gamblers. The TARDIS was parked beside a massive lake - with an equally massive fountain in the middle, and she could feel a little of the spray on her face. Behind the fountain was huge golden building, with a flashing red & blue sign displaying the name "LADCURA". The name was a strange one, Oswin thought..._Probably a new casino._ "Hmm, I'll have to change out of my attire...But I didn't bring anything nice to wear !" Oswin said with a frown.

"Don't worry my Oswin, behind the console, turn left, right, and forward for 25 metres will be the costume room...don't be too long now" The Doctor said with a wink.

Oswin needed no encouragement as she disappeared back into the TARDIS to find something more glamorous to wear for this glamorous destination...

The costume room was big - very big. _More like a warehouse_, Oswin thought. Several floors had row upon row of clothes of all shapes and sizes. More interestingly, there were styles from every era of history - with strange clothing that she didn't recognise - possibly from other worlds...or the future. Knowing that The Doctor wasn't a particularly patient man, Oswin hurriedly selected a lovely, but plain blue silk dress, which left her shoulders bare, but fitted her petite form perfectly.

Giving a mock yawn, The Doctor cried "you took your time - it's been over an hour !" when he saw his beautiful companion emerge back in the console room.

"Well, you try looking for something perfect in a place that houses enough clothes for an entire city !" Oswin replied with some frustration.

The Doctor sheepishly looked away, muttering something to himself, before commenting "you look...very nice though..."

Oswin, remembering that The Doctor was still basically mourning, came up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you...you don't look so bad yourself..."

XX xx XX

Dressed in a black tuxedo (with a matching bow tie, of course), The Doctor linked arms with Oswin, as they left the TARDIS, in the direction of the Ladcura casino.

Entering the casino was an assault on the senses. Bright chandeliers lit up the golden ceiling, which was adorned with pictures of classical characters which wouldn't look out of place in an art gallery. Red carpets with gold streaks stretched as far as the eye could see, covered everywhere by milling gamblers, spectators, and gaming tables, as well as groups of gaming machines. The machines were like electronic sirens, trying to entice gamblers with bright flashing lights of all colours. Some of them were successful, with forlorn looking gamblers sat beside them, lazily pressing buttons or putting more tokens into the hungry machines. Occasionally, a whoop of joy would be heard, with a repeating tone that meant a tiny dent in the casino's burgeoning profits. Around the sides of the casino were outlets attracting more people like moths to lamps, with cuisine from around the world...or expensive designer goods - with no price tags.

A smartly dressed lady came beside Oswin and The Doctor, with a tray of glasses of soft drinks. Oswin took a glass, and thanked the lady - who didn't smile or say anything the whole time she was with them.

"Oh, what shall we do first, my Doctor ?!" asked Oswin, as she looked around, taking everything in.

The Doctor was about to say something when a female voice caught their attention.

"Is it really you, Oswin ?!" said a pretty tall blonde woman with green eyes. Looking in her mid-30s, she was dressed in jeans and a smart pink top under a black leather jacket.

Oswin's eyes went wide as she realised who the woman was. "Nina ?..."

Looking at the blonde, then back towards his companion, The Doctor looked a little taken aback. "You know this lady ?"

"Erm, yes...she used to be, um...my girlfriend." The Doctor noticed Oswin was blushing a little.

"Yes, and you look just as pretty as when I last saw you on the Alaska. Nice dress. What happened to you ? Why aren't you amongst the stars ?" a grin adorning Nina's face.

"I, erm, quit to go travelling. Why are you here ?" Unlike Nina, Oswin wasn't smiling.

"Oh, I'm with my girlfriend...Oh, erm, you probably know her...Claire, from..." she was interrupted by Oswin.

"Yes, I know who she is, you left me for her..." Oswin was getting increasingly agitated.

"Well, these things happen. I could tell we wouldn't have lasted in the long run..." continued Nina.

"Yes, right..." Oswin looked up The Doctor, and gave a big smile.

"Well, if you hadn't left me, I wouldn't have met this lovely man, this brilliant man, this _very _handsome man...He's my boyfriend." The Doctor glowed red, and couldn't help giving a bashful smile. Oswin didn't stamp on The Doctor's foot this time, and he decided that _just this once, he would pretend that he didn't hear that last part. He knew that Oswin was unhappy with Nina, and simply wanted to show her that she could live very well despite her betrayal...That was the reason ?...Wasn't it ?_

Nina's grin disappeared, and she raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, please to meet you, SIR, but if you excuse me, I have some money to gamble away. I just won $1500 on the roulette wheel over there, and I think it's my lucky day. See you later, Oswin."

Nina stormed off, and Oswin looked up at The Doctor.

"Thank you for going along with that my Doctor, you know I didn't really mean it. You're not my type...erm...too big a chin" Oswin whispered.

"That's OK, I could never be good enough for you anyway" The Doctor said with a slight smile.

"_But you are..." _Oswin sadly muttered under her breath, as soon as The Doctor had turned his head away from her. She held his hand tighter, and The Doctor noticed it...

XX xx XX

Oswin and The Doctor were exhausted...strangely exhausted. Although they had eaten a _lot more _than they thought they needed to over the past few hours, they still felt strangely hungry and tired. The past few hours had been spent on the (cheapest) gaming machines, and unwilling to spend a lot of cash (wise really, as only the casino really wins most of the time), Oswin and The Doctor had spent a modest $100 between them. Strangely for a casino, the machines didn't accept actual money, instead accepting casino issued tokens of various colours and denominations...

Oswin was sat by a machine which featured "spinning reels" of noughts and crosses. Half in a daze, she pressed the "spin" button, ignoring little wins when they appeared. Suddenly, the screen was full of crosses, the machine started to flash, and a joyful tune came out. She smiled as she saw she had won the top prize of $100, and was going to call The Doctor, when she discovered he was standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Aren't you a lucky girl then" smiled The Doctor. Oswin smiled back at him, as she felt suddenly_ very_ refreshed. Turning back to the machine, she pressed the spin button again...only for another screen of crosses to appear. Oswin whooped with joy, as the tokens came flooding in again...and she felt more invigorated with energy than_ ever_ before...

_Then she stopped, and turned around to see that The Doctor had an innocent look on his face._

"Did you do that ?" Oswin said, with a smile, and a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't, you're just lucky today, my Oswin." The Doctor was fumbling around in one of his suit pockets.

"That would be cheating, _if _you did that" Oswin said as she got off the seat, and looked The Doctor in the eyes.

"Of course" The Doctor replied, as Oswin stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm tired of this place, let's go home for the night, my Doctor" said Oswin, giving a slight yawn. The Doctor nodded in agreement with his beautiful companion, and as the pair made their way out of the casino, they bumped into a blonde woman who tumbled onto the carpet in front of them.

Gushing apologies, they were shocked to see who the woman was. It was Nina.

"It's OK, damned machines, always cheating. I lost my entire $1500 - but it was fun though. Oh, hello there, must rush, I have an appointment with my soft, warm, hotel bed, I'm dying for some sleep..." Nina said as Oswin helped her up.

"Are you OK ?" Oswin asked, with fear in her voice. She couldn't take her eyes off Nina's face. _She looked VERY different from her last encounter with her._

"Yes, of course, why shouldn't I be ?...Goodnight Oswin !" Nina freed herself from Oswin's grip, and stormed off - again.

"Did you see that Doctor ?! What happened to her ?!" Oswin was shocked, and frightened.

"Yes, I did, I think something is wrong in this place, I can feel it..." The Doctor said, reflecting Oswin's concern in his face.

"We've only been here a few hours...and Nina looks like she's aged...10 years !" Oswin cried...

XX xx XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Your Money and Your Life.**

Oswin was afraid to look in the mirror. Although The Doctor had repeatedly said that she looked fine, she wasn't convinced, and after changing her clothes in the TARDIS, all she could think about was the look on Nina's face.

_The lovely blonde hair looked a little withered, with strands of white. Wrinkles had clearly appeared around her eyes, which looked gaunt above dark shadows. Pale, grey skin, and sunken cheeks replaced the rosy pink ones she used to kiss. She looked in her mid-forties...like a drug addict...like the life had been sucked out of her._

Oswin bit her lip - she knew she couldn't hold off forever, so she walked up to the mirror in the costume room - and closed her eyes before her reflection came into view. Swallowing, she opened her eyes a little, and slowly peered at her reflection... She was still _beautiful. _Oswin sighed in relief, and was a little surprised that not only did she look the same...but she actually looked _younger. _Some trace wrinkles at the end of her eyes had disappeared, and her skin was glowing with health..._She could pass off as a teenager, she thought._

XX xx XX

The Doctor was scanning his surroundings in the casino. Nothing seemed untoward, but after seeing Nina, there was definitely something wrong. He needed clues. A small hand was placed on his shoulder, and he swiftly swung round with animal-like reflexes, ready to combat the unknown. The Doctor didn't need to worry, it was only his companion, dressed back in her trademark red dress.

"Found anything yet ?" Oswin looked up at The Doctor, with those sparkling brown, curious eyes he adored.

"Not yet, my Oswin...hmm, Nina said something about winning some money at the roulette table. I think we could start looking over at the gaming tables for some clues."

"Sounds good to me" said Oswin, as she grasped The Doctor's hand.

A group of people were huddled by the nearest roulette table, some watching the behaviour of one gambler in particular. He was well-built, middle-aged, wearing a cream suit over a blue shirt, tucked into a pair of black trousers.

"If you're in a rush, you're gonna lose. If you're patient like me, you're gonna win. You gotta take the rough with the smooth" the gambler said loudly, as he placed a big pile of chips on the black square of the roulette betting table. The dealer swept his hand across the table, then rang a bell, signaling that no more bets were to be made. He then flung a little white ball onto the roulette wheel, which was watched intently by the crowd around him.

The ball went round and round, before bumping along the edge, settling on the number "6" - black. A big whoop went up from the cream suited man (together with some groans from others around him). He eagerly swept a massive pile of freshly earned chips towards him, before taking a look at a display beside the table. The display had two vertical lines of numbers, green on the left, red on the right.

"It displays the numbers that have come up" whispered The Doctor to Oswin. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Keep an eye on the gamblers, Oswin. See if you notice anything different about their behaviour...or appearance." Oswin nodded again, and kept her eye on the people around her.

"Hmm, 2, 4, and now 6..." the lucky gambler frowned as he studied the display..."It looks like it's an all black day..." He proceeded to place part of his mountain of chips onto the black square once more.

"Oswin, I have a slight feeling this table is fixed...I bet that the next number will be an "8" - trust me" The Doctor whispered to Oswin.

"But how ?" Oswin replied curiously.

"Just watch, and trust me. If I'm right, I'll tell you" The Doctor said, as the dealer once more set the wheel in motion.

As The Doctor had predicted, the ball landed on... 8. The cream suited gambler laughed at his luck. "It really is my lucky day !" He gave some chips to a nearby woman, who grinned at having the opportunity to share this man's good fortune. Obviously starting to think he was getting invincible, he deposited more chips onto the black square again.

The Doctor leaned towards Oswin. "The numbers, they seem to be following the two times table. 2, 4, 6, & now 8. I don't know how long this sequence will last, but I bet this loud winner will lose the next bet." Oswin looked at The Doctor, then back towards the table. _This was going to be interesting._

_The look on his face suggested a little humility, but also a sense of relief, as he hadn't put the bulk of his chips on black. Sighing after the ball had landed on "10" - red, the cream suited gambler decided to cut his losses, and leave with his "modest" profits. "Like I said, you gotta take the rough with the smooth" he said, before leaving the table. With the show basically over, the crowd around the table disappeared, leaving Oswin, The Doctor, and the dealer, who began to tidy up the table in readiness for the next sap - no, gambler._

The Doctor whispered into Oswin's ear, and her eyes went wide. "You want me to do WHAT ?!" she cried. "Please, Oswin, just do what seems to come _naturally_ to you - flirting !" The Doctor got a cold glare from Oswin in response, but she sighed and moved towards the dealer.

"Hellooo there, handsome !" Oswin grinned at the dealer, who looked around, surprised that this beautiful girl was talking to him. He blushed a little.

"Erm, hello, what can I do for you, miss ?" His focus was captured (unsurprisingly) by Oswin's endearing sparkling brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing" Oswin looked at the table briefly, before returning to face the dealer. "I was just interested in you...what's ya name ?" Oswin said, smiling, with her lips almost sealed, revealing some teeth, in a seductive manner.

"Erm... erm, it's David...but you can call me... Dave..." the dealer stuttered. "Erm, I finish work soon, how about...you join me for a coffee ?"

Oswin was still smiling as she said "Dave...that's...erm, a nice name..." The smile then suddenly disappeared, replaced by a frown as she said "coffee ?!...No thank you...I'm a tea drinker !" She turned around, walked off, and left the dealer stunned and confused in her wake.

Scratching his head, the dealer noticed a new gambler had placed his chips on the table. He was going to grab the roulette ball for a spin, but then started to look around the table, and under it..._The ball_ _had vanished._

Oswin watched The Doctor as he used his sonic on the the _borrowed _roulette wheel ball. "Hmm, it seems that this ball, rather than the wheel, was fixed. Very clever. Oh, Oswin, did you notice any change in that loud gambler when he lost. He lost quite a bit."

Oswin shook her head "no, not one bit. Nobody showed any signs of change while they were at the table."

"Hmm" The Doctor scratched his head, giving Oswin the little ball. "It may not be the roulette wheels then...Let's check out the gaming machines..."

Oswin paused as she could hear her stomach grumble. She was also a little thirsty. _But the thought that something - possibly the food and drink - were to blame for Nina's condition, meant she was too frightened - for now - to ask for a break. _The pair went up to a gaming machine, and The Doctor sat down beside it. He handed his sonic screwdriver to Oswin, who looked at it intently. She had always wondered how The Doctor's favourite toy had worked, and she was about to get a chance to use it.

The Doctor looked at Oswin with a furrowed brow. "Now listen carefully Oswin, I want you to set the rings at the top of the driver to "039". That's the setting for life force monitoring. The screwdriver works by sending subliminal messages to your brain, as soon as you press the green button. I want you to scan me while I play this machine. Tell me if you see any fluctuations, OK ?"

"Yes, my Doctor...Oh...be careful..." a worried Oswin replied.

The Doctor nodded, then started putting $10 tokens into the machine, after selecting the highest bet available on it. He took a deep breath, and looked at Oswin, before he pressed the "spin" button.

_Wow, I'm The Doctor now, yes Iam, _Oswin thought as she scanned The Doctor as he played the machine. Predictably, The Doctor only had small wins as the tokens went in. A few minutes passed before he had spent (lost) $150.

_It was strange getting subliminal messages from the screwdriver, but "it" was clearly telling her something..._

"Doctor, although it's a bit subtle, I can definitely detect a weakening of your life force as you lose, with upswings when you win...But don't worry, I think your essence is still very strong..."

The Doctor turned to face Oswin with a serious look on his face. "That's it, my Oswin ! It must have been these machines - and the tokens which took Nina's life force from her. Just imagine how much energy is being taken from all the people all around us on the machines !"

Oswin trembled slightly "that means that had I played a bit more on those machines, I would have died of old age here..." Shocked, she cried out "how much time did I lose today ?! I don't have long to live as it is !" The Doctor noticed tears starting to form in Oswin's eyes.

The Doctor frowned before something popped into his mind. Smiling again, he held Oswin's shoulders as he told her "well, you didn't actually. Do you remember those two big wins ? I think you made a profit today !"

_Oswin suddenly felt relieved, and smiled when she realised that once again, her Doctor had saved her - even if inadvertently. That would explain her refreshed feeling after her big wins - and the more youthful look she had in the mirror._

"So how do we stop them then ? Any plans, my Doctor ?" Oswin looked at her companion with a determined, purposeful look.

"Erm...no, but maybe we could get noticed - let them know we know what's up - tackle them directly...or sneak into their back offices to check them out..." The Doctor said, as he rubbed his large chin.

Oswin's brow furrowed. "Hmm, the first option seems a little dangerous. I prefer the second one." She noticed The Doctor was staring past, and behind her.

"Erm, Oswin, I think we're going to have to go with the first option..."

"Why do you say that ?..." Puzzled, Oswin turned around to see four _very_ _large_ men with black suits, ties, white shirts, and sunglasses on. One of them flashed a gun holstered under his suit.

"We've been watching you..." one of the men said, as he snatched the sonic off Oswin.

"Hey ! Give that back !" Oswin cried. Her words fell on deaf ears, as one man then grabbed Oswin by the arm.

"Let go of me, you gorilla !" Oswin spat - pointlessly really, since the man who had her was much bigger and stronger than she was. Another of the gorillas was about to grab The Doctor's arm as well.

"Just wait !" The Doctor said, before grinning at the men. "Take me to your leader !...I've always wanted to say that !"

Oswin rolled her eyes, as the men took The Doctor and his pretty companion towards a door at the side of the casino with the sign "Management Suite"...

XX xx XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four : The Winner Takes It All.**

Oswin and The Doctor were pushed unceremoniously into a small room with plain white walls, a paneled ceiling, and a grey marble floor. In the middle was a clear circular plastic booth, with a security guard manning a computer at the side of it. A gorilla gestured for The Doctor to go into the booth. He knew what could happen if he refused.

Standing inside, he was told to hold his arms above him, and stand still. A beam of red light went around his body. The security guard gave the gorillas a thumbs up gesture, saying "no weapons - he's clean..." _The booth was an advanced type of body scanner, like the ones in airports, The Doctor thought. _Oswin was next, and she joined him at the other end of the scanner. She instinctively held her Doctor's hand, and wondered what they would be facing - _especially as without his screwdriver, The Doctor was effectively unarmed. _

"Do come in, I've always wanted to meet you face to face" a disembodied voice said. Suddenly, part of the wall in front of The Doctor and Oswin dematerialised...into a set of double wooden doors with brass handles. "Please come in..." the voice called. Looking at each other, Oswin and The Doctor went through the doors...

XX xx XX

This room was certainly grander than the security room, with red velvet wallpaper, golden columns across the sides, a big chandelier on the golden ceiling, and a red carpet under foot. In the middle of the room was a roulette table, with a desk at the far end of the room. Sat behind the desk was someone who _looked like _a Human in his 60s, with silver hair, and the same black suit that the gorillas had worn. One of the gorillas placed The Doctor's sonic screwdriver on the desk, before being gestured to leave the room. It appeared to be clear who the boss was.

"Welcome, what a surprise to see The Doctor here ! I see that you have a new companion - my, she's a pretty one, isn't she ?...Oh, do excuse my manners, my name is Murdoch, Roberto Murdoch, manager of the Ladcura casino." Roberto got up from his desk, and walked towards The Doctor, holding out his hand for a shake. He frowned when The Doctor refused, instead pushing Oswin slightly behind him protectively.

"You're not Human, are you ?" The Doctor said with a sideways glance.

"Hmm, that obvious is it ? - Yes, the technology you have seen would suggest that, wouldn't it ?" Roberto said, without any emotion.

"How did you know ?" Oswin whispered into The Doctor's ear.

"I didn't...I was just guessing. He could have been just a human front man for all I know" The Doctor whispered back. "Also, he knows who Iam - that's maybe a bit of a give away, as I do look human after all." Oswin raised an eyebrow at The Doctor's bluff.

Roberto gave a slight chuckle "the infamous Doctor - known to countless alien races..." He turned around, and moved towards the top of the roulette table. Setting the roulette wheel in motion, he started to roll a small white ball around the wheel. Once the ball had stopped, Roberto repeated his actions twice more, periodically looking up, before sighing, and studying the pair in front of him. It had been an uneasy few minutes of silence, with Oswin and The Doctor trying to figure out Roberto - and vice versa.

Roberto placed a hand on his neck..._and peeled away the skin on his head...To reveal a featureless glowing blue shape._

Oswin gasped, while The Doctor stared in shock.

"My real name is Liferian Prime, of the Andos system" Roberto said, without moving his lips - not that any could be seen.

"The Andos system..." The Doctor turned to face Oswin. "The Andosians acheived a state of near immortality...by harvesting the life force of "lesser" species to prolong their lives..." The Doctor returned his glance to Liferian. "And now...you're here to harvest Human lives...Very clever and subtle it was for you to use the tokens and gaming machines for your extraction, when there would be a lot more witnesses if someone had withered and died in front of others on a gaming table..."

"Yes, and this world is so ripe to exploit...So many...willing, _hopeful_ souls..." Liferian was facing Oswin, and she had the feeling he was staring at her.

"Well, it's going to stop right now Liferian..." The Doctor said with a stern look.

"And just how are you going to do that - with no weapons. Hmm, you could say please, pretty please..." Liferian said sarcastically.

The Doctor moved a step forward. "I see you're a gambler. Let's play roulette. If I can make a bigger profit than you over four spins, then you let us go, & leave this planet in peace. Oh, and I want you to promise that it will be a fair game - no cheating...and we both have to start with an even number of chips...After all the lives you've taken, you'll probably live longer than me - an unfair advantage."

Oswin gripped The Doctor's arm, and he could see she was scared for him. The Doctor held Oswin's shoulders and whispered "don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Also, Andosians don't break their promises - ever..."

"Very well, you can trust me. It shall be a fair game. Shall we begin. Oh, and I shall produce some special chips for our game." Liferian swept his hand across the table, where a pile of black, square chips materialised. "Lets say each chip on the table is worth 10 years of our lives. How many chips do you want ?" Liferian faced The Doctor, who looked at Oswin, before returning his glance to the table.

"Might as well make it interesting...100 chips" The Doctor said, emotionlessly.

Oswin was aghast. "1000 years ?! - Can you even live that long ?! - Please Doctor, don't do this...I, I, don't want to lose you..." Tears stared to well in her eyes, as The Doctor embraced her, and kissed the top of her head. Pulling away, he looked at his beautiful companion and smiled as he said "don't worry my Oswin, I would never regret doing this, if it meant saving the human race - and you." Oswin nodded half-heartedly, knowing that The Doctor was set on doing this.

Cautiously, The Doctor moved to the side of the table, with Oswin in tow. Letting go of Oswin's hand, he looked at the chips he had been given. He seemed to be thinking of something, looking periodically between Liferian & the wheel, before taking 10 chips, and placing them on the red betting square (_which represented 2 to 1 odds_). Liferian followed suit - except his bet was on black (_2 to 1 odds again). _The ball on the roulette wheel was set rolling again.

The ball settled on "7" - red, and The Doctor felt a wave of energy pass through him. It felt quite exhilarating. _He had gained an extra 100 years to his life._ Oswin smiled a little when The Doctor looked at her, _when in her heart, the tension & fear for The Doctor was tearing her apart._ Liferian was motionless. _What was 100 years to a near immortal ?_

Taking a deep breath, The Doctor placed his second bet...20 chips this time, on black. Liferian followed suit, placing his chips on the same square as The Doctor.

Round and round the ball went, before a sigh of relief went up from Oswin - as the ball settled on "13" - black. Once more, The Doctor felt himself invigorated by energy - and he felt _like a new man. He was still in the lead by 200 years, having gained 300 years from his winnings. Liferian, in comparison was only 100 years in profit._

However, The Doctor's eyes went wide with fear after Liferian placed 20 chips not on red or black...but on the number "14" - red (_which represented 32 to 1 odds)_. _Maybe he was trying his luck to get ahead...or not ? ...No, Liferian had promised a fair game..._A little nervously, The Doctor placed 60 chips on black, _in the hope of a knockout blow win for the final spin._ _If, God forbid, Liferian won his bet, The Doctor would need to win big - really big - to defeat him. _Oswin could only cover her eyes, and hope that The Doctor had made the right decision.

The next result was a shock to Oswin, The Doctor - and his body, as he felt his breath wrenched out of him. Crying in pain, The Doctor collapsed, as he placed his hands on his hearts. _He couldn't believe it - the result was "14" - red...How could Liferian have been so lucky ?...Unless...unless...he knew what the result would have been... _Oswin rushed to his side, tears falling. "I think... I'm OK" The Doctor said, after a few ragged breaths. Liferian laughed as he gained a massive advantage over The Doctor - _7,500 years against The Doctor's 700. The Doctor had lost 600 years of his life in a flash._

In Oswin's arms, The Doctor looked at Liferian. "You...you cheated...You must have...You rigged the result..." he weakly said.

"Yes, I did say "trust me", but I didn't promise you anything !" Liferian's laugh was sickening. "I knew you were watching me playing with the roulette ball earlier on. You probably thought you could predict where the ball would land. I'm not stupid you know !...Come on Doctor, complete the game, and enrich me with your life...Oh, but to be fair, the table is _adjusted _to give wins for a certain sequence of numbers. So you could win...maybe..."

The Doctor closed his eyes, before looking at his crying companion. "I should have seen it. Andosians only keep their promises - if they actually say "I promise"..." The Doctor swallowed. "I'm sorry, my Oswin, I'm so sorry..."

_They both knew that short of a lucky miracle, the game was lost._

"Don't be, my Doctor...you did your best, and I'm proud of you..." Oswin stroked The Doctor's cheek, before gently releasing him. She got up, and walked towards the table. "How about I challenge you ? Two lives instead of one. How about it then ?" Oswin said, noticeably shaking. _I must be insane, she thought. But she could think of no better way to go, than with her beloved Doctor._

"You ?!...You are nothing compared to the energy I can have from The Doctor !" Liferian boomed, as he started to walk towards the The Doctor, who struggled to get up. He staggered, before ending up on the floor again. The Doctor needed time to recover his strength, but knew he wouldn't have the chance. Looking at his defeated foe, Liferian waved his finger. "All things come to an end, Doctor. You've had a long, good life, and now, it's time for the final curtain. Your luck, it seems...is at an end..." Liferian began to shout aggressively "...NOW GET UP AND FINISH IT ! You still have a chance, remember !" Oswin's voice caused Liferian to glance to his side. She was standing by the table, with her arms behind her back.

"I'll take his place ! I'll place the bet, and if I lose, you can have us both..." Oswin looked at The Doctor. "I...I, can't live without you Doctor...please, let me do this...If you are to die...let me die with you..." A tear fell down her cheek, as The Doctor shook his head. "No, Oswin, please..." The Doctor cried out weakly. Liferian laughed out loud.

"I admire your bravery, little girl. Very well, place your bet. Think of it as a last request for you both." Liferian returned to the table, as Oswin pulled back slightly.

"If I win, I want you to return the life energy you stole, release us, and leave this planet forever" Oswin said as confidently as she could under the circumstances.

"I can only return the energy to people who are still in the casino complex, but very well, _I promise...IF you win." _Liferian swept his hand across the table, with a snigger, and the black chips disappeared, replaced by two piles of small circular chips, one red, one white. "The red chips represent your life...1 year for each chip, and the white ones...my life...1000 years for each chip. As you can see, I have gracefully evened the values just for you."

"Well, _thank you_" Oswin said somewhat half-heartedly. Ignoring The Doctor's pleas beside her, she picked up three red chips. She shrugged her shoulders. "My entire life...I died just to be rescued for three more years" Oswin turned to look at her Doctor, smiling "and I have no regrets at all sacrificing them for you..." Looking at the chips in her hand, she sighed before placing them on "12" - red. She left the table to return to her Doctor. Holding him in her arms again, she looked at him...and he looked at her. Smiling, Oswin kissed The Doctor on his forehead, before stroking his cheek. Liferian, confident in his final victory, placed his entire pile of white chips, on the black space.

The Doctor sat up with Oswin's help, and they held each other in a tight embrace. Oswin rested her head on The Doctor's chest. Together, they looked towards the table, where the little ball that would decide their fate was rolling around the wheel. _They both knew that if this was the end, there would be no better way to go. They would die together._

_Tap, tap, tap...tap...tap... The ball was settling on the wheel._

_Silence. Where had the ball fallen ?_

XX xx XX

A/N : Stay tuned for the final chapter - out tomorrow, Thursday the 5th of September 2013 !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five : Endgame.**

A/N : Ooops ! Sorry, I guess I should have explained better the final bet involving Oswin and Liferian. The chip "values were evened" as Liferian intended the final win to be based proportional to their respective life spans and numbers of chips. - Basically, if Oswin ended up with more chips than Liferian, she would have won the bet - and the game. Yes, I know it's complicated, but I had to scratch my head while writing the chapter as well ! - I hope it didn't spoil the enjoyment of the chapter too much ! - On with the final chapter !

XX xx XX

Oswin and The Doctor looked at Liferian. He was motionless for a few seconds, before he let out a huge cry "NO !...IT CAN'T BE !...NOOOOOOO !" The room shook violently as pieces of the ceiling came down. The Doctor held Oswin tight against his chest, as Liferian's arms went back. He staggered a little, before bright streaks of light burst from his body. A sickening, deafening cry went around the room, before a blinding light caused Oswin and The Doctor to look away from the Andosian.

As soon as the light had appeared, it faded. The Doctor and Oswin felt refreshed as they slowly got up. Dusting themselves down, the pair walked across a floor littered with debris. Two gorillas rushed into the room, only to reverse course, with shocked expressions on their faces. Fading footsteps could be heard in the next room, as Liferian's troops fled. Liferian, their boss, was gone.

Oswin and The Doctor came up to the roulette table, which was at an angle. One leg had buckled, chips were strewn at one end of the table, but the result on the wheel was still clear - "12" red. A big embrace followed, with The Doctor kissing the top of Oswin's head. He pulled away, smiling warmly at his companion, who had once again saved the day.

"It seems the universe was on our side today. You were the world's lucky charm..." The Doctor was interrupted by Oswin, who placed her hand on The Doctor's chest.

"Yes, I was lucky, but it also helped that I swapped the ball while Liferian was gassing at you..." Oswin smiled as she reached into her pocket...revealing a small, white ball.

"The ball from the other table...Of course !...The sequence of numbers...2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and now 12..." The smile on The Doctor's face turned into a frown. "But there was no way of knowing that the sequence would have stretched to six numbers..."

"Yes, I know..." Oswin said. There was an uneasy pause.

Oswin held The Doctor again in her arms. They stayed like that for quite a while, none of them quite willing to let go first...

XX xx XX

_A call to UNIT at Area 51 resulted in the casino complex being swamped with soldiers with red berets. The soldiers mingled with floor staff and bewildered gamblers. Some of the gamblers argued with the soldiers as they couldn't take their winning chips (tokens) away with them, but in the end, after hours of questioning (& captivity in the casino), the complex was an empty place, save for a small number of UNIT personnel trying to remove some of the gaming machines for further studies. Trying to dissuade salutes from the soldiers, Oswin and The Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS._

"Oswin, there you are !...I was hoping I'd see you again !" a female voice called out.

Oswin and The Doctor turned round to see that it was Nina. Oswin smiled at The Doctor, when she saw that her former girlfriend seemed to have regained her youthful looks and vitality.

"That Claire ! - I don't know what came over her. Coming back knackered into our hotel room, she took one look at me, and just screamed. She ran out of the room, and I haven't seen her since ! As you can see, I look normal...don't I ?" Nina looked at Oswin, hoping for an answer. Oswin merely nodded.

"Erm, Oswin, I was wondering... Although we didn't make it in the past, I was, well, hoping that since I'm alone in this town, we could maybe make up, become friends again... How about a coffee, and a bit of girly chat...erm, not suitable for your companion, of course...He could enjoy some golf...I've heard that there are some good courses around this city..." Oswin noticed that Nina was smiling at her with an expression that suggested coffee and normal friendship weren't the only things on her mind...

The Doctor and Oswin exchanged glances. Oswin wrapped her arm around The Doctor's, and held his hand tightly. Smiling at The Doctor, Oswin faced Nina again.

"Oh, no, I don't think so... I think I have my best friend and life long companion all in one..." Oswin looked up at The Doctor again "...in this handsome guy...Besides...I'm a tea drinker."

"Oh...OK then...see you around then, Oswin..." Nina left, with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Let's go home, my Doctor" Oswin said, as The Doctor nodded in agreement.

XX xx XX

**Location : Deep space, 1 light year away from The Crab Nebula.**

The Doctor and Oswin were sitting on the edge of the open doorway of the TARDIS admiring the beautiful nebula in front of them. Swirls of coloured gas and dust drifted across their view, as stars twinkled and shone brightly. Oswin had her head on The Doctor's chest, while The Doctor had his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me here, my Doctor. It makes a change from having people trying to kill us all the time" Oswin whispered.

"Erm, no, we aren't being chased by killers _all the time..._but you're welcome, my Oswin...Look, isn't it wonderful...the nebula is the result of a star dying...but the beautiful stars you can see symbolise rebirth and renewal...Remind you of someone ?" The Doctor looked down to see Oswin smiling up at him.

"Las Vegas was a good place to visit - mostly, but it would have been nice to have left with something other than a headache after all the trouble we went through...People dream of winning big there, but I guess we can't have everything...Hmm, but then again, you are everything I could wish for, so I'm still happy..." Oswin sat up, and kissed The Doctor on his forehead.

Suddenly, The Doctor released Oswin, and slapped his forehead with his palm. "Winnings !...Oswin, come with me !" The Doctor rushed back into the console room with a surprised Oswin in tow. Using his sonic, he scanned Oswin, then aimed his device at the console screen. A rush of figures came up on the screen. The Doctor looked at Oswin, and gave her a big grin.

"What is it, my Doctor ?" Oswin said with wide eyes.

"Do you remember your bet with Liferian ?...It was a single number with 32 to 1 odds. You bet 3 years...and won..._96 years_ back...Even if half of that leaked out, you would still gain an extra _48 years_ of extra time !...Do you know what that means ?!" The Doctor was still grinning...this time at a stunned Oswin.

_Could it actually be true ? By saving The Doctor, her normal life span had been effectively restored... She didn't have to leave her Doctor. She could travel with him, by his side - for a long, long time, until the end of her days...She could continue to look after her Doctor, and explore the stars and wonders of the universe with him...She could tell him that she loved him...Yes, she couldn't deny it any longer. She loved him, and couldn't live without him. But she was still scared about what his reaction would be... Oh, what the hell..._

Oswin grabbed the back of The Doctor's head, and crashed her lips against his. The Doctor's arms flailed around as he struggled to break free, but Oswin held him tight against her, as her tongue went around The Doctor's mouth. She kissed him for all she was worth, before _reluctantly _pulling away for breath...with a big smile on her face.

Bright crimson, The Doctor whimpered "w, w-was that another of your thank you kisses ?"

Oswin's big smile hadn't faded in the slightest. "Yes, but it's also what lovers do, right ?"

Silence. _She loves me ? _The Doctor thought, as he looked into Oswin's brown eyes.

The Doctor looked down slightly to the side, before placing his hands on Oswin's waist. He swallowed before saying "I like you Oswin - Clara, I really do...a lot...But I think it is too early for me to start again...I mean, I just lost my family..." He noticed Oswin's smile fading a little. The Doctor continued "but you're perfect for me, Oswin. You're beautiful, smart, witty... You really are perfect for me, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you...and only you...if that's possible..."

Oswin knew what the Doctor meant, and nodded. "I understand, my Doctor, and I respect you. I will wait for you. I will stay by your side no matter what...and when you're ready, just let me know..." Oswin placed a gentle kiss on The Doctor's lips, before she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes...and smiled.

_All of a sudden, there was another beautiful sight in the universe._

+++ THE END +++

A/N : Well, that's it - for a while, as I shall be taking a break from writing stories for a bit. I wanted to end on a high note for Oswin - so I have. Once more, I would like to thank all those who have read the "Oswin Returns" series so far, with special appreciative thanks to rycbarm123, Borshy, Nikki Pond, JoyceLaKee, and The Happy Riolu. Goodbye...for now - Oswin will be back :) !


End file.
